fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xruan x Pyth
Character Xruan © Wyvernlord_Firion Pythicus Garrick © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Xruan: *Spots the caravan*....hmmm, there it is.... Pyth: Azni...I'm going to go look for him! It's getting late... Xruan:*walks over*hello, merchent. I would like to do business with you. Pyth: ...I'm sorry, Sir. I'm a bit busy right now. But...if you'd like to speak with my wife or my brother in law, I'm sure they'd be able to help you. Xruan:...Hrmph. Very well then. but I will only negotiate a price with them.*walks over* Pyth: ...What exactly are you looking for? Xruan:something only you can provide....A bomb. Pyth: A...bo-...Who told you...who told you that? Xruan:Rumor goes around. Pyth: Rumors are rumors. ...I don't make bombs for strangers to use. Xruan:ah, but I'm offering a good price. 10,000 gold for that bomb. Pyth: I don't care. They're dangerous devices, Sir and no amount of money would make me build you one. Xruan:But you could stop having to be a merchant, with that kind of money. Pyth: I've already told you, I don't care. My family is perfectly content as we are. You'll have to find...some other means of getting the explosives you desire. Xruan:...Hrmph. You may have eluded me, Pyth. but this discussion isn't over until I have a bomb in my hand.*whispers*and I will use whatever means at my disposal... Pyth: ...Good day. *leaves* What's the uncomfortable feeling...? End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Xruan:*riding on his horse*...The look in his eyes... Pyth: ...I'll kill him!! Xruan:*looks around, wondering where the voice came from* Pyth: *sees him, draws his pistol, and takes aim* .... Xruan:*sees him aim, and starts riding wildly off, not pulling out his axe* Pyth: *hastily pulls the trigger, sending out a massive fireball, it misses though* Blast! *reloads* Xruan:*sees the fireball and decides his chances are better with his axe drawn* Pyth: *fumbles around with his cartridges* I'll teach you! You'll leave my family alone! Xruan:*rides around and comes back to him*I let Gage go! Pyth: *holds his pistol at ready* I wouldn't move at you... You tried to assault my son just for your services?! How low can one man get?! Xruan:I was about to sink that low when I finally got senile! And to prove it,*throws his axe on the ground* Pyth: *looks at the axe, his hand shaking a bit from pure rage* ...What is this?! Some kind of trick? Xruan:No! I'm telling the truth! The youngster has made me...soft. Pyth: ...One moment you threaten me and the next you claim my boy has turned you soft. I'm not sure what to believe... Xruan:For proof, I will give you this*throws him a sack*It contains 5,000 gold pieces... All I take from the treasury without any serious notice. Pyth: I told you... I don't want your money! I don't want anything you have to offer me! Xruan:I'm not asking for anything but you're forgiveness for it. Pyth: And what makes you deserving of my forgiveness? Xruan:....I've felt sorry for all of my past actions. Pyth: ...I can't trust you. Xruan:I'll never bother you again. Pyth: Excellent. If I ever see your face around my children or my wife ever again, I won't miss. *sheaths his pistol* Xruan:*picks up the axe, and calmly puts it away*I will do as you ask. Pyth: ...Good day...*begins to leave* Xruan:...*Thinking*If I let five thousand gold out like...no, you shouldn't bother.It's his now..*mounts the horse* Pyth: *mutters* All of this for a bomb...I might as well destroy the blasted thing... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Xruan:*testing his axe edge on the tree*...If my employer comes for me, I've got to be prepared... Pyth: *nearby, testing out new modifications on his pistols* ... Xruan*finally sits down slowly, and starts sharpening his axe with a stone*... Pyth: *his ears catch the sound of something metallic* ...What in the-... Xruan:*continues sharpening, thought the axe is already honed well* Pyth: *gazes at him bitterly from his hiding place* Hmph...get a hold of yourself Pythicus... Xruan:...*sighs*It just doesn't have that satisfying ring anymore....What's happened to me?*puts the axe down and puts this head in his hands* Pyth: *sighs inwardly and approaches him. He drops a sack of gold at his feet* You left this with me.... Xruan:*looks at it*but for all the things I did, I wanted to something good, at least. Pyth: I told you. I have no need for your money. My family and I are content without it. Gage...seems to have forgotten everything that has happened...*smirks* Old Man. Xruan:So he told you, eh?...If you don't want it, then I'll have to find another use for it. Pyth: That you will. I prefer to make an honest living myself. Xruan: even though you might need the extra hand here and there..Though once you've refused some gold, I can see that you don't need it. Pyth: I stand firm in my beliefs. We do not need your money. Xruan:If you say so.*shrug* Pyth: ...If I may ask. ...What did you want a bomb for? Xruan:My employer didn't want to get it himself, so there wouldn't be any links to him concerning his use if he gt caught red handed. Even I don't know what he looks like. Pyth: Shady work... How am I to know I'm still not in danger? If you failed, surely he'll send others. Xruan:He'll try to make his own. He doesn't leave any loose ends to tie up. He'll never takes the chance to keep on trying. Pyth: Then I'm out of this silly scheme? Xruan:Chances are that you are. But you never know. Pyth: Then I suppose it would be best if I packed up my things and left this place for a while. Xruan:I'll stay around here, and I'll see if I can retire.*smile*Now That would be the sight... Pyth: *shakes his head* Why am I beginning to think Gage was telling me a story about this whole thing...? Xruan:...harumph, what he'll imagine is beyond my understanding, thats for sure. Pyth: *smirks* I suspect you've never had a child. Xruan:Nope, my life's been dedicated to service. Pyth: ...I can see that... Xruan:I've always kept myself busy, but nowadays...it's getting harder and harder.... Pyth: Then retire by all means. No one's stopping you! Xruan:Except for some of the jobs I pulled on people. Some of them just don't take it lying down... Pyth: And you honestly think people will let you wrong them and get away with it? Xruan:Hey, it business.*shrugs*I'm merely the obedient solider. Pyth: Another reason why I'm not in the military. Hmph. Xruan:Eh, you get fit, you fight, you follow orders. not much to it. Pyth: And look where following orders has gotten you. Xruan:It's gotten me very high up, actually.Lot's of money in the shady enterprise. Pyth: *mumbles under his breath* Lots of enemies too... Xruan:..Eh, what was that?...oh great, my age has finally caught up to me.... Pyth: I dare not repeat it. *grins* Xruan:...Oh bother... Pyth: And with that I leave you... *chuckles and starts to walk off* Xruan:....I AM getting senile in my old age....*picks up the axe and starts polishing it* 'End of Support A ' ''' Xruan, the Changed Knight and Pyth, the Protective Father Even though their last encounter seemed to be light and cheery, Pyth could never truly forgive Xruan for what he tried to do to his son. Nonetheless, he continued on with his life as did Xruan who did retire, quite comfortably with the money Pyth had returned to him.